It is conventional to route information to and from electronic devices via fiber optic cables, especially, when large amounts of data needs to be transmitted. Typically, the electronic devices include printed circuit boards (PCBs) with various components used to process the transmitted and received signals. The components may include typical electronic and/or opto-electronic components, such as, transceivers, processors, etc.
Typically, one end of a fiber optic cable is fastened to the PCB by a connector that allows communication with an incoming or external fiber optic cable. A length of fiber optic cable may then extend from the connector to a device attached to the circuit board to permit data transmission therebetween.
However, fiber optic cable has physical limitations, for example, the amount of bending it can withstand without failure or breakage. This limitation on the amount of bending that the fiber optic cable can withstand prior to failure is known as the minimum bend radius. Due to this physical limitation, newer devices have been created to manage or harness the fiber optic cable to a PCB in such a manner to prevent over-bending of the fiber optic cable and reduce entanglement of the cable with adjacent components or boards, especially, during installation of the board.
Fiber optic cable may be used with inverse transition radiation (ITR) lasers. In this example, the extra length associated with the fiber pigtail coming from an ITR laser needs to be stored off the PCB and controlled with a minimum bend radius. In other words, the fiber needs to be off the board and away from high heat generating components so the fiber is not harmed. The fiber also needs to be stored in a manner that controls the minimum bend radius so the fiber is not harmed due to bending that exceeds that minimum bend radius.
However, such conventional fiber retaining devices are difficult to insert on the connector interface portion of the PCB, which, in turn, may damage or break the PCB. Furthermore, the extent to which the fiber retaining device extends outwardly from the circuit board (frontwards, backwards, etc.), when installed, can increase the effective thickness of the circuit board, interfere with installation, and damage adjacent components.
Optimized retention of a fiber optic cable to a circuit board may be necessary to keep up with the increasing need of fiber optic interfaces being installed on circuit boards. In addition, the height and positioning of the fiber optic cable is tantamount to proper positioning of the fiber optic cable against the PCB. For example, engineers may require a fiber spool that provides both a storage mechanism and a positioning mechanism when connecting the fiber optic cable to a PCB. Conventional fiber optic spools that are used for circuit board mounting purposes may be higher or lower than a preferred or otherwise optimal mounting position.